


Take two!

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Love, Making a Porno, and laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi try and make their first porno but they both mess up.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Collections: Anonymous





	Take two!

So there he was. Rented hotel room, slicked with oil, on his hands and knees getting rammed in the ass by his boyfriend, filming his first homemade porno.

The premise was that Bodhi had been a “very bad boy” and Cassian was “punishing” him. It wasn’t really much different than how they usually had sex, but Bodhi couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at the camera, his face saying:  _ yes. I’m his. _

Cassian grabbed his hip and started pounding into Bodhi faster, huffing his breath and he grabbed Bodhi’s hair, tipping his head back.

“Yes, Cassian! Fuck!” Bodhi yelled out, panting.

Cassian stopped, bending down to Bodhi’s ear. 

“You’re not supposed to say my name, babe.” 

“Oh shit. I forgot. Sorry, Cass. Uh, we can probably just edit that out.”

Cassian kissed his cheek. “It’ll be fine.”

They started fucking again and Bodhi remembered to not say “Cassian” but “yes, daddy!” 

They were pounding along at a good place until Cassian started to twitch. Bodhi had had sex with him enough times to know when he was about to cum, but as he grabbed at Bodhi he shouted his name at the top of his lungs.

“Babe!” Bodhi whined. Cassian didn’t seem to notice as he released into Bodhi, stroking his ass as he came.

“Fuck Bodhi, that was amazing.”

Bodhi had dissolved into a fit of laughter as Cassian pulled out and went to work on Bodhi’s cock.

“Babe! You said my name  _ twice!  _ We’re gonna have to film again.”

“I...no...I…” he paused. “Fuck, I did.”

He collapsed on the bed beside Bodhi.

“We’ll just call this our test run, then,” Cassian sighed, running his finger along Bodhi’s cheek. 

“Maybe we can make a bloopers reel. Bleep the names out.”

Bodhi laughed at that. “Can you imagine? Bleeping our names but we don’t edit out our cocks or our language?”

Cassian just gazed into Bodhi’s eyes for a time before smiling sweetly. “I love you.”

Bodhi felt a warmth spread through him. “Love you, too,” He said softly, smiling back. “And I’m still hard so let’s get this show on the road!”

Cassian got off the bed and stopped the video, then set the camera back, pushing record again. 

“You’ve been a very bad boy,” Cassian said huskily. 

Bodhi pouted, putting on a face for the camera, but inside he felt his stomach flutter. He wouldn’t mind a take three or even four.

  
  



End file.
